1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aromatic nebulizing diffuser and more particularly, to a combination aromatic nebulizing diffuser and color light set assembly that provides a colorful lighting effect when causing atomization of an aromatic fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial aromatic nebulizing diffusers commonly use oscillator means to generate a high ultrasonic energy for causing atomization of an essential oil. These aromatic nebulizing diffusers do not produce any visual lighting effects. There are aromatic nebulizing diffusers with a lamp arranged therein. However, because the housing or outer shell does not admit light, people cannot see the floating of the generated fine mid in the housing or outer shell.
Further, a conventional aromatic nebulizing diffuser with a lamp simply uses a light emitting device to emit light. The lighting of the light emitting device is monotonous, insufficient to attract people's eyes.
Further, regular aromatic nebulizing diffusers commonly use screws to affix component parts together, complicating mounting and dismounting procedures. After a long use, the inside wall of the aromatic nebulizing diffuser may be covered with a layer of dirt. It takes much time and labor to practice a cleaning work.
Further, regular aromatic nebulizing diffusers commonly have a narrow flow passage for guiding out the generated fine mist of atomized aromatic fluid molecules. Thus, the amount of the generated fine mist of atomized aromatic fluid molecules being carried out of the housing or outer shell is limited.
Further, during operation of the oscillator to cause atomization of the aromatic fluid, the aromatic fluid may be causes to fly out of the housing or outer shell, causing contamination.